Love Game
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: For months, Chase Young’s mind has been bombarded by disturbing dreams. At the end of his rope, he turns to the one person who will help . . . at least that’s what he thinks. Let the game begin.CHACK Oneshot **UPDATE**


**LOVE GAME**

**Yet another one-shot, but fear not I am currently working on a new CHACK chaptered story.(I went on vacation last week, so I had some free time to actually write out my ideas. YAY!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Summary: For months, Chase Young's mind has been bombarded by disturbing dreams. At the end of his rope, he turns to the one person who will help . . . at least that's what he thinks.**

**Warnings: adult situations; bad language; shameless seduction and flirting; and lemony-goodness via male-male, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, or whatever you wanna call it . . .**

**Disclaimer: Christy Hui owns the awesomeness known as Xiaolin Showdown, Lady Gaga owns the awesomeness known as the song _Love Game_, and I own the awesomeness known as an MP3 player.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Chase Young was not pleased.

It was the middle of the night, and the dragon lord was lying awake in bed. A scowl is on his face as dark locks fan around his head in a disheveled mess. Lying on his back, the immortal thinks back to the bad dream he has just awoken from.

Well, it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ dream per se, it was a hot, sex dream after all.

The problem with said dream was that before he reached his "peak", the entire fantasy ended leaving the evil man incredibly horny and unsatisfied.

So _bad_ wasn't the correct term, _frustrating _would be a more accurate adjective for the erotic dream.

And as if having a sex dream _sans orgasm _wasn't annoying enough, the fact that this was the second one the ancient warrior had that night simply added fuel to the proverbial fire. So much so, that the immortal is at the moment grumbling ancient obscenities underneath his breath.

In short, Chase Young was not pleased. Far from it.

Getting the hint the universe was sending him, the dragon warlord gets out of his bed in a fluid motion. Running a hand through dark locks, golden eyes narrow in vexation.

_I cannot believe I am even thinking of doing this. _

Thinking back to the dream he had just left, a very familiar heat begins to emanate from a very sensitive area of his body. As a dragon monster, Chase Young had learned long ago that it was not a good idea to deny himself whatever he desired. It often had the adverse effect of affecting his temper in a negative way. For instance, the last time he denied himself sex, the dragon had decided to "re-decorate" his lair . . . apparently shredded curtains, crumbled stone and shattered antiques fit the new motif. To this day, his warriors were still annoyed with him for that catastrophic mess. With a resigning sigh, the former monk mulls over his options.

_Well, perhaps a visit to Spicer's residence will enlighten me to the cause of my . . . sleep problems. His intelligence may prove useful, and if not, his antics always prove to be amusing._

The warlord snaps his fingers, conjuring a sleeveless, mandarin-collared black shirt and matching pants onto his body, before departing to visit a certain evil genius.

-----------------------------------------------------

At the Spicer mansion, Jack Spicer is once again in his basement laboratory working into the wee hours of the night. However, the genius was not upgrading his robots or developing a new invention to use in showdowns - he is typing away at his computer, trying to isolate and delete a virus Katnappe had sent him.

"Dammnit, Ashley! The second I get your stupid cat graphics off my monitors I'm going to wipe your hard drive!" -grumbles the tech wiz as his fingers fly across the keys.

Sitting in front of the main console in a blue t-shirt and loose red flannel pants, the teen is absorbed in his work. The outfit didn't really match, but hell it was comfortable - which made it perfect for the late-night computer work he currently was engaged in. Unfortunately since all his concentration was focused on his monitor, the goth failed to notice the appearance and familiar dark aura of his evil mentor.

"It's going to take me forever to un-corrupt my files . . ." -whines the evil teen.

"Problems, Spicer?"

"That's the understatement of the millennia! Katnappe is trying to completely debilitate me technologically, but she failed to realize exactly who she's dealing with."

"Really, and who might that be?"

"I'll have you know that I'm pretty much the 'Chase Young' of the tech world."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, only an idiot like Katnappe would provoke me. In one attack, I can damage her systems so bad that she'll never be able to recover."

"As flattering as it is that you use my name in a description of yourself, it can't be helping that low self-esteem of yours, Spicer."

Realizing that he had been engaged in conversation with someone other than himself or his robots, the teen quickly spins around with enough force that it knocks him off his chair. Watching this, a genuine chuckle escapes the warlord's lips as Jack scrambles back into his seat with a crimson blush staining his cheeks. The dark warrior is sitting across from him on a couch that the genius would often sleep on when he was too tired to make it to his third-floor bedroom. Even sitting, the Heylin lord managed to make ominous and brooding look deliciously evil. A fact quickly noticed by the young villain staring at him.

"Ch-Chase, what're you doing here?!"

To be honest, the dragon lord still had no idea why he was here.

Even if he was having sexual dreams, he could've slaked his lust on any willing body. It wasn't as if finding a bed partner was ever a particularly hard task for the handsome warrior. He didn't have to come here to solve his . . . erm . . . _problem_. His current train of thought had Chase thinking back to when the sex dreams had started pestering him on a nightly basis . . .

Vivid sex dreams.

Over two months ago.

All centered around a certain evil teen genius.

That's right, Chase Young has been having nightly sex dreams involving himself and Jack Spicer. And even he had to admit, they were, for lack of a better phrase, pretty damn hot.

When these dreams had first begun, the dragon lord had been disgusted by their content. In fact, the first dream had disturbed him so greatly that he developed insomnia and avoided Jack whenever he was able. The immortal had spent hours racking his brain for the reason why the teen had become the star of his late night fantasies.

Granted, in the course of three years since they had first met, Jack had become more visually appealing as the result of puberty. Stubby limbs had elongated and become defined with lean yet strong muscle. Unruly flame-red hair had grown into silky, crimson locks that pleasantly framed his face and stopped just above his shoulders. The round, face of the prepubescent had been replaced with one that was on the verge of manhood yet maintained a soft curvature typically found in females. Jack had become a very handsome young man and certain parts of Chase Young had taken notice.

But certainly it wasn't a reason to start fantasizing about the youth in his bed, lustfully begging for him - Was it?

As the nightly fantasies continued, along with the dragon's forgoing of sleep, Chase had started to show physical signs of his frustration. Eventually choosing to succumb to exhaustion after a humiliating near-loss to Clay in a showdown. The ancient warrior refused to let his abilities slip and decided to face his affliction head on, hoping that it would put an end to the dreams, once and for all.

However, when he fell asleep that night, the dragon had enjoyed the experience. Reveling in the simple contact and feel of a body against his, the Heylin started to relax as his initial disgust began to fade. Slowly but surely, the immortal began appreciating the supple milky skin of the albino, at least as he imagined it to be. He even found himself wondering how it would feel beneath his hands, against his lips, and flushed against his body in the heated embrace of sex.

As the nights passed, the warlord started looking forward to the dreams. So much so, that he started daydreaming about encounters with the young genius. His free time was occupied with enjoying the Spicer of his fantasies in the multiple locations and positions his mind came up with - in his bed, against one of the walls of his lair, bent over a table in Jack's lab, the Xiaolin Temple . . .

His erotic imagination knew no bounds or limitations.

For instance, that night's dream had the two villains in ancient China, Chase a mighty emperor and Jack a stubborn slave he "convinced" into becoming his personal catamite. The youthful, lithe body is covered in fine silk that practically fell off his body as he straddles the immortal's lap. A long pale neck is fully exposed as the teen's head is thrown back into ecstasy when the warlord's arousal plunges in and out of his tight body. Sex-coated moans and whimpers fall out of kiss-bruised lips as DreamJack reaches his peak, his lover soon to join him.

But then the dream ended. Leaving the dragon lord unsatisfied, horny, and frustrated as hell. So even if only to keep his sanity, the Heylin made the late night visit to the basement lab of Jack Spicer.

" . . . ase. Chase? CHASE!"

The yelling of his name snaps Chase out of his revelry. Golden eyes widen, then narrow as they once again focus on the Jack sitting in front of him and not the one writhing on his lap in his dreams. The one that is currently staring at the ancient man with large cerise eyes and a concerned look on his features.

"Are you okay? I've never seen you just blank out like that before."

"I was distracted."

"You, the great and powerful Chase Young, distracted? I never thought I'd see the day." - comments Jack as he returns to typing on his computer.

Picking up on the clear sarcasm tingeing the youth's voice, a smirk crosses his elder's features. The man was attracted to Jack's physical qualities, but even he had to admit he liked the subtle changes in the teen's personality. As a genius, his intelligence has naturally been sharpened with the wisdom one learns from life. The passing years even had an effect on his social skills as the adolescent even adjusted the way he spoke and interacted with the evil dragon. Jack was never rude, but he had adopted a respectful sarcasm to his voice whenever his idol said anything that angered him. He often opted to match each of Chase's scathing remarks with a witty reply of his own that often resulted in intriguing banter between both villains.

"Am I allowed to know why you are here, or are you just going to sit there all night?" - inquires the teen, his eyes still on the screen before him.

" . . . I have had some trouble sleeping over the past two months."

"So you decided to come over and see me in the middle of the night? I might have had a _guest_. That would've been a major pain in the ass to explain how a man who looks like he stepped out of some kung fu movie appeared out of thin air."

Catching what the teen meant by his words, a deep frown appears on the immortal's face as a spike of possessive anger surges through his body.

"So, what's causing your insomnia? Stress, an injury, living with Wuya-"

"Frustration." - interrupts Chase, causing Jack to turn around with a quirked eyebrow.

"Frustration?"

"**Sexually** frustration, to be exact."

The words cause an uncomfortable flush to appear on Jack's face as he turns back to the screen, desperate to avoid Chase's face. The embarrassment from the blunt answer quickly makes his face and ears match his hair.

" Oh . . . Um, well . . . Why are you . . . sexually frustrated?" -stammers out the teen.

"As of late, I've been plagued with some rather graphic sex dreams. All of which are centered around a particular person."

As he speaks, Chase focuses his gaze on Jack's back, knowing fully well that the teen can feel it upon him.

"Well, I'm not really seeing a problem here-"

"At first there was no problem. But recently, these dreams end without me experiencing release. This leads me to think that I'm no longer satisfied by my imagination and now require the _real-life_ experience."

"Then go find the person and get it." -suggests the teen, managing to keep the envy out of his tone.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Understanding the full meaning of the Heylin's words, Jack eyes snap wide open with realization. The goth turns around slowly in the chair, his scarlet eyes searching into amber ones and seeing pure animalistic lust staring back at him.

"Oh, I get it."

The almost whispered statement is picked up by Chase's keen hearing. Choosing to hear the rest of his words, the warlord remains silent as blood-red eyes harden with anger.

"So what do you expect me to do now, Chase? Get naked and hop right onto your dick or would you rather me get on my knees and have me suck you off first?"

For a moment, there is complete silence between them. Jack is glaring at the man on his couch as Chase stares, taken aback by Jack's vulgarity.

"Spicer-"

"I don't want to hear it Chase. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but I must register as a complete nobody to you if you think that I'm that desperate for your approval . . . that I would just let you use me like that."

The look of pure unadulterated anger, tinged with bitterness, causes Chase to take a long look at the teen before him. The look is out of place on the pale face since he usually went out of his way to please his evil idol, it resembled something like an angry kitten. Despite the situation, it was rather cute.

"You are positively livid." -states Chase, in a tone of disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?! I've just been propositioned for a booty call! Were you expecting me to be happy, eager for it even? Or I know, I should be honored that the great Chase Young can stand me long enough to fuck me to get rid of some sexual tension!"

"Don't you dare act as if I'm treating you like some whore!" -roars the dragon, anger tingeing his voice. "You've wanted me for years, Spicer and you've been practically throwing yourself at me every chance you get. Even now, I can smell your pheromones from all the way over here. In fact, it is the only reason I have not ripped your throat out for your insolence."

The threatening statement causes Jack to calm down. The anger on his face dissipates as he remembers that he is talking to a deadly reptile that could kill him in an instant. Still irritated, the goth's face gains a calm, emotionless expression as he silently sizes up the man before him - as if making a decision. Standing up, Jack crosses the room, each step becoming bolder as he nears the warlord who raises an eyebrow in interest. Upon reaching the dark prince, the pale youth begins to straddle his lap. One knee on one side of his hips, the other knee on the other. Shocked into silence by the teen's boldness and apparent change in attitude, golden eyes simply watch the youth's actions.

"You're right Chase. It's not exactly a secret that I've always wanted you. Then again, subtlety isn't my forte and I wasn't exactly trying to hide it."

As he speaks, the young villain settles himself in the warlord's lap. The heat emanating from the youth permeates Chase's pants, sending a familiar tingle up his spine and throughout his entire being. As Jack adjusts himself in the overlord's lap, he moves his hips so that his soft bottom stirs the immortal to arousal. A low growl escapes the dragon's throat at the subtle friction, causing a small smile to tug at the goth's lips.

"Although to be honest, anything with a sex drive would find you attractive and irresistible . . ."

Pale hands run up powerful arms and rest on the Heylin's broad shoulders. Responding to the movement, the warrior's hands run up and down the teen's thighs, impressed by the toned muscle he found there. Leaning in closer, alabaster hands slide down the warm chest, gently caressing the expanse of fine silk stretched over strong muscle.

"And if your recent sex dreams are any indication, you want me as well."

Choosing not to answer that, Chase uses his hands to grab Jack's bottom and pull him closer to his body. The lithe body now flushed against his hard one. A feral grin stretches across his face as large hands mold the firm flesh in his hands. Enjoying the man's touch, a low moan tumbles out of the younger villain's mouth as he begins to speak.

"I'll take **that** as a yes."

Deceptively-thin arms wrap around the immortal's neck and brings the genius closer to his idol. Taking advantage of Jack's new attitude to this endeavor, the Heylin slips his hands underneath the navy blue shirt and begins exploring the lean torso of his admirer.

"Chase, let's have some fun. Let's play a little game." - begins Jack, his face still impassive as he stares down at the man he is sitting on.

"A game?"

Lowering his head, Jack moves his lips until they are right by a pointed ear. The warm breath on the sensitive skin sends a pleasurable jolt down the reptile's spine.

"I'm willing to let you have me Chase. You can use my body to release all of your pent-up sexual frustrations . . ."

Jack's words get the full attention of the immortal. As he pulls away slightly, his ruby eyes lock onto golden ones with an enticing gleam. Certain that he has the warlord hanging onto his every word, the teen's lips work their way along his jaw bone and towards the elder's mouth.

"I'll be your personal sex slave, you can have me whenever -

_Kiss_

"Wherever-"

_Kiss_

"And _however_ you want me, _Master_."

The last part of his offer has his lips finally meet Chase's in a slow, seductive kiss. The teen even has the boldness to teasingly nip the warlord's lower lip. Not one to be reactive, the dragon starts to deepens their kiss, his hand traveling upward and bringing the redhead's mouth closer to his. Jack tilts his head to let the elder's tongue sample and invade his mouth with possessive force. A groan escapes the Heylin's mouth as the teen starts to roll his hips, creating a pleasurable friction for both males. Parting from their kiss for air, Jack pulls away enough so that his eyes can lock with his idol's.

"If you want more, all you have to do, is just answer one, little harmless question. Deal?"

"Ask your question Spicer."- grumbles out Chase, still dazed by their kiss and the building heat in his lap.

A seductive smile graces Jack's face as he stares into Chase's eyes. The expression was an odd combination of being sexy and unsettling at the same time. It gave the dragon a strange rush and drew his gaze to the boy, unable to tear his eyes away.

"What is my full name?" -asks Jack, barely concealing a cold glare behind his scarlet eyes.

The simple question causes Chase's brain to stall, shocked by the simplicity of the question. Quickly noticing the reaction the Heylin had to his inquisition, the genius pulls away slightly from the warlord's embrace trying to regain himself. Ruby eyes stare into widened, golden orbs with an all-knowing yet bittersweet grin on his face.

"I assume your silence means that you don't know the answer." -remarks the teen as he looks down, letting his crimson hair cover his eyes. "You see Chase, I don't just lust after you. I **love** you. I want to learn all I can about you, I want to do everything I can to better understand you."

As he speaks, white fingers begin idly twirling inky strands of the elder's hair as Jack tries to find the right words to form his next sentence.

"I'm pretty sure that sleeping with me wouldn't mean much to you, but I'm not the kind of person who can just forget their feelings and have meaningless sex."

A sigh escapes his lips as he keeps looking anywhere but Chase's eyes. The dragon warrior remains still, pure curiosity keeping his eyes locked on the teen in his lap waiting for his next action.

"Hell Chase, even we insects have our pride." - jokes the teen, with a forced laugh.

With his last statement, the evil youth moves to remove himself from the warlord's lap. However it is stopped by a strong grip on his slim hips. Surprised eyes meet with golden ones that are trained on Jack's every movement.

"Who knew that Jack Spicer could be such a seductive, little minx? Though strangely enough, it suits you."

"Chase?" -inquires Jack, slightly afraid of the reaction the dragon was having to his teasing.

"Your full name is Jack Finnegan Spicer and you were born on February 29, 1992 - a leap year. Despite the fact that you are an albino, you still manage to have naturally blood-red hair. You have a hidden fear of being flushed down the toilet and hate being alone. Declared a genius at age eleven with an IQ over 180, you were pulled out of school to be privately tutored by the best teachers money, and your parents' influence, could buy. At age thirteen you began your interest in robotics and the side of evil. Two years later, at age fifteen, you opened an old puzzle box that released Wuya and caused you to join the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict. The first shen gong wu you acquired was the Mantis Flip Coin which you lost to Omi over a showdown for the Eye of Dashi . . . Shall I continue?"

"No . . . that's enough." - replies Jack, still stunned by the information Chase had on him. "How did you know all that stuff about me?"

"It is simply prudent planning for me to learn all I can about those that I associate and interact with on a daily basis. Although I admit, you are far more fascinating to learn about then the others."

"If you knew all that stuff about me, why didn't you just say my name when I asked?"

"I was distracted, you put on quite the show, Spicer."

"Chase, I-"

The teen is silenced by one finger pressing against his lips, wordlessly silencing the talkative youth.

"Jack, I am far more interested in our deal than your explanations at the moment . . . Now, what exactly is within the parameters of a 'personal and willing sex slave'?"

Remembering the arrangement that he had made with the dragon lord, the albino pales - turning his already white skin to a dull grey. But as the teen's mind begins to think about his new predicament, a healthy red blush crosses his cheeks. The youth's blush only increases when he remembers that he is currently sitting atop an incredibly horny and gorgeous Heylin dragon lord.

"Uh Chase?"

"Yes?" - replies the man as his hands resume roaming over the body in his lap, almost lewdly as he caresses the soft skin.

In contrast to his ministrations, the warlord gives Jack a hard look expecting some sort of excuse from the youth in an attempt to weasel out of the deal. And Chase would let him, after some merciless teasing of course. After all, the immortal did not want an unwilling partner, he saw no honor in forcing copulation.

For a few moments the teen remains silent, then a smirk begins to tug at his lips.

"Like I said before, being your own 'personal sex slave' means that I'm all yours, quite literally for the taking."

Shocked by the response, golden eyes only widen when he feels soft palms slip under his shirt and explore his chest.

"You change your mind quickly, Spicer. What happened to your high morals?"

"Morals don't really have a place in the world of evil, now do they? Besides I just don't like being used without having my feelings taken into account, so I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Lesson learned. But for future reference, do not do tease me again unless you plan on following through."

"What makes you think I wasn't going to? I'd have to be a real bastard to leave the man I love with a raging hard on that I intentionally gave him . . . But if you'd rather continue this later I underst-"

"You move and I will kill you." -states Chase as he strengthens his hold on the pale body in his lap.

"Alright, but if I just sit here, we're not going to have much fun."

"Jack, this game of your's is starting to get old."

"Wow, you must be really horny Chase. I've never seen you so impatient before." -observes Jack with wide cerise eyes.

"I'm patient enough to entertain your whims. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"I know. Don't worry, I fully plan on keeping up my end of the deal."

"Good, now stop talking. The only thing I want to hear are whatever pleasurable sounds I coax out of you."

A small meep is heard from the evil genius as Chase devours his mouth. His large hand running through crimson locks, bringing his head closer to his. The other trails down the pale belly and into the flannel pants to teasingly caress the tumescent member. The man's actions causing the youth to pant and whimper from the attention.

"Ch-Chase, not that I don't love what you're doing, but do you think we could skip the foreplay for now? I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

For a moment, the dragon simply stares into lust-clouded scarlet eyes before an evil grin appears on his face. His hand removes itself from crimson hair and rips off the clothing covering the teen's bottom half. Startled by the dragon's own impatience, Jack remorsefully looks down at what's left of his favorite pants. But suddenly stopped caring when he is lifted up and feels two long fingers stretching his entrance. The digits lubricated by whatever magic the immortal possessed to alleviate as much discomfort as possible. Grabbing onto Chase's shoulders, the teen holds himself up and fights the urge to attain satisfaction by simply riding the fingers currently inside him.

As the warlord finishes his task and frees his own member from confining black cloth, he aligns Jack so that the tip of his member is gently prodding the stretched entrance. Chase slowly lowers the pale youth onto his cock, the tight tunnel slowly encasing him in warmth causes a grunt to escape his lips as a moan tumbles out of Jack. Once the teen has been completely lowered into his lap, the warrior fights to remain still as he let's Jack adjust to his size. He kisses the supple flesh of the pale neck in an affectionate gesture to soothe the young genius. The teen's head is buried in the crook of the dragon's neck as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Jack?"

"I-I'm okay."

Not needing to be told twice, Chase grabs hold of Jack's hips and raises the body up slowly and then brings him back down. The teen mewls at the new yet pleasurable feeling of the immortal's member stretching him. Deciding that the tortuous pace was driving him crazy, Jack firms his hold on broad shoulders of the overlord. Feeling the slight pressure, the golden eyes look up into ruby ones.

"I can take over from here."- informs Jack, earning a surprised look from the Heylin master.

"If you think you're up to it . . ."

Bringing himself up and down the hard shaft, Jack begins to set the rhythm. He doesn't have much experience but his enthusiasm is more than making up for it as he tries his best to pleasure his idol. Judging by the low growls emanating from the man, the teen genius starts to gain confidence in his movements. As Jack once again sinks onto the thick shaft, he shifts his hips to rub against that sensitive spot deep inside him. The jolt of sheer pleasure causes a deep throaty moan to tumble out of his lips. Not wanting to be the only one having fun, Jack begins to arch his back and press into Chase, increasing the delicious friction. Golden eyes snap open at the surprising move.

"Do **that** again."- orders the dragon in a husky voice.

Heading the demand, Jack arches his back again, but this time also gyrates his hips slowly. The combination causes the warlord to growl as his hands grip slim hips possessively. The teen takes that as a good sign as he continues to angle his movements so that his prostrate is stroked every time Chase enters him. Large hands begin running up and down the youth's spine encouraging his efforts as his lips are claimed by the immortal in a sensual kiss.

"Mmm. . . Ch-chase, touch me."

Catching his meaning, the warlord uses his free hand to begin pumping the heated flesh of Jack's member that is fully erect beneath the blue shirt. The combined sensation of Chase's hand on his arousal and the dragon's member relentlessly stroking his prostrate causes the teen to moan as his orgasm reverberates through his thin body. His tightening muscles cause the Heylin master to join him as both males expend their loads and ride out the waves of pleasure. Chase falls back into the couch pulling Jack with him, the teen resting his head on a muscled shoulder. For awhile both males simply sit there catching their breaths, bathed in the afterglow of hot sex.

"Thank you, Jack."

Using the rest of his energy, Jack raises himself off Chase enough to look into his eyes.

"You're actually thanking me? Maybe I should sex you up more often." -replies the goth with exhaustion clearly in his voice.

"Be my guest. You have no idea how long I've been lusting after you."

"No offense, but I think I have you beat by a few years, Chase."

"True enough, but it has been quite some time since my lust has been focused on a particular person. A far cry from being 'meaningless sex', wouldn't you agree?" replies the dragon as he flips their positions, Jack is now on the soft material of the couch with Chase between his thighs.

"Definitely."

"Good. By the way, we are far from done yet. I fully intend to enjoy my prize from our lovely little game. May I make a request?"

"Y-Yes?" - answers Jack, thrown off by the sudden question.

"Make sure you do that thing with your back again."

With the blushing teen rendered silent by Chase's words, the dragon begins kissing his new mate into submission. Fully intending on making sure the teen became addicted to the pleasure only he gave him.

Little did the dragon lord know, Jack Spicer was thinking the exact same thing.

He had willingly agreed to belong to Chase, but that also meant that the dragon belonged to him as well.

Another rule to their love game that the evil teen genius had conveniently forgotten to mention.

THE END

* * *

**There you have it, my Chack-interpretation of Lady Gaga's song **_**Love Game**_**. I didn't have the song be in the story, though if you look carefully there are some song lyrics cleverly hidden in it. I like doing fics influenced by songs, but I don't really like song fics (if that makes any sense).**

**Once again, I find the idea of Jack toying around with Chase entertaining so I decided to write this. Not to mention that I haven't written a Chack lemon since **_**Meet the Spicers**_** so I figured, why not?(Not to mention, I spent most of the fic talking about Chack sex, so it would be kinda messed up not to include it.)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Special Announcement**

Since I was unable to get an art table at this year's Otakon, I plan on getting one next year(even if it kills me). In addition to selling prints of my work I also plan to sell a few one-shot comics(about 24 pages).

Here's where you guys come in.

I'm making a CHACK comic based on one of my one shots here on , so in a message or review I'd like you guys to tell me which one you'd like to see drawn out in a book(color cover/B&W interior with tone work). Whichever story below gets the most votes will be the one I'll make into a comic!

**_How To Care For Your Lizard_**

**_The Apprentice_**

**_B-O-R-E-D_**

AND(because I love you guys so much! - you have no idea how much your feedback helps me write) if you print out my thank-you email from your vote, you will get a free CHACK poster along with your purchase from me at the convention or via mail.

In the coming months, I'll post up purchasing information here and on my deviant art page(darkrenka. deviantart. com *remove the spaces) if you are unable to attend the convention (most likely payments will be made through PayPal, but I'm willing to set up special arrangements if need be.)

Thanks again!

Later Days,

NINJA-RENKA


End file.
